This invention relates to fitness equipment, and more particularly to an advanced tri-plane, multi-directional balancing board adapted to require a user to control all aspects of his balance through not only the traditional pitch, tilt, and yaw movements, but also by unpredictable perturbation of the user through the balance board's slip mechanism, which safely and efficaciously trains the user's balance; coordination; proprioceptive awareness; ankle, knee, and core strength; and ligament and tendon strength and flexibility. The prior art includes: U.S. Pat. No. 7,465,253 (Dec. 16, 2008); U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,304 (May 6, 2003); U.S. Pat. No. 7,811,217 (Oct. 12, 2010); U.S. Pat. No. 8,398,531 (Mar. 19, 2013); U.S. Patent Application No. 20070207900 (Sep. 6, 2007); U.S. Patent Application No. 20110196270 (Aug. 11, 2011); U.S. Patent Application No. 20140371041 (Dec. 18, 2014); U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,743 (Apr. 9, 1985); U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,977 (Mar. 16, 2004); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,703 (Sep. 22, 1998). It is desirable to have an improved balancing board that is superior to any that is disclosed or suggested in the identified references.